1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for processing an image photographed by a camera, and more particularly, to a method for processing an image based on the gaze of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as gaze tracking technology using a camera has developed, a technology has emerged which provides information customized to the interests of users by means of tracking the gaze of a user so as to enlarge or reduce an object which is displayed on a screen and being focused on, or to display related information around the object being focused on.
For example, there may be a technology that tracks the gaze of a user and enlarges or reduces a predetermined portion when the user gazes at the predetermined portion on the screen.
As another example, information associated with each player may be displayed when a user gazes at players on a playground, or information associated with ancient artifacts may be displayed in a historical site. The conventional technology provides a user with detailed information by enlarging a predetermined area or displaying related text information when a user focuses on the predetermined area. However, when an image displayed on a screen or photographed in an environment where the user actually gazes at an object through a camera attached onto a face, or the like has a low resolution, or the image is dark due to an insufficient amount of ambient light, or the image is unclear due to insufficient exposure, or a distance to a desired object such as a sign or the like is distant, the conventional technology has difficulty in providing a user with the desired visual information even though it enlarges the image.
Also, a technology that displays information associated with a target object through texts may provide detailed information which does not appear in visual information but may not provide detailed visual information such as an appearance, a color, or the like of an actual object.